Slytherin Reborn
by Fogira
Summary: Adopted from Star Mage 1 Post OotP. Voldemort performs a ritual to bring back Salazar Slytherin. However, the ritual has an unintended effect. How will this change things for the wizarding world?


**An: Adopted from Start Mage 1. This chapter is chapters 1&2 merged from the original. Btw, I have changed the tense and a few minor things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything you recognise.**

* * *

A week into Harry's summer holidays; and so far his so-called family had left him alone. With the order's threat looming over their head, they didn't dare try anything. So all Harry had done was studying, relaxing, reviewing all he had learnt, relaxing and doing his homework.

However, on the one day Harry was left alone in the house (the Dursleys had decided to go out of town for the weekend, and Mrs Figg had gone somewhere, and they weren't about to change their plans because of it), he had a vision.

It started as a normal Dursley-free day. Having no chores, and it being a nice day, Harry had decided to sunbathe in the back garden, contemplating recent events. Sirius' death was Voldemort's fault, and for that reason, Harry was even more determined to make him pay. But Harry wasn't naïve. He knew he didn't have a large enough spell repertoire to successfully duel Voldemort. So Harry became determined to become stronger, learn more magic – the more obscure the better. He wasn't going to slack of anymore, never mind what Ron says. When he next meets Voldemort (which going by track record would probably be in the next academic year), Harry was going to be prepared.

Yet Harry contemplating his life in the back garden wasn't what made this day so strange. It was when he'd gone into his bedroom that everything changed.

The first thing that happened was the unbearable pain centred at his scar. The next thing was the blackness. The final thing was the obvious voice of Lord Voldemort.

The room Harry was in was dark, only lit by torches in each corner. In the centre of the room there was a circle with a pentagram inside drawn on the floor. Surrounding the two shapes were a series of complicated-looking runes. A wooden door on one of the walls then opened, causing Harry to hear a voice he'd rather forget.

"No one is to disturb me while I am in here. Do I make myself clear?" Said the bodiless, bone chilling, voice

"Yes Master" Squeaked Wormtail, as the doors closed behind Voldemort.

Voldemort began to move forward, until he stood in the centre of the pentagram, where he pulls out a silver dagger. He then starts chanting in a strange, harsh sounding, language. About halfway through the chant he took the dagger and made a small cut on his right palm. The blood from the cut dripped onto the floor, the centre of the pentagram. When the chant finished, Voldemort swiftly moved outside the outer circle, facing inwards. Voldemort raised his hands into the air; blood dripping from his right hand and from the dagger in his left, onto the runes carved into the floor. This time Harry recognised the language that Voldemort chanted in, but it took him a while to realise it was Parseltongue rather than English.

"_Past and present,_

_United through blood._

_Bring back my ancestor,_

_So his knowledge may be known again._

_Blood of blood,_

_Return Salazar Slytherin."_

A brilliant flash of light blinded Harry, before it consumed him, leaving him lying on his bed and staring into blackness

**-oo00oo-**

Just as Harry began to wonder what had happened, a lifetime began to flash before his eyes. Every sight, sound, smell, touch, taste and emotion from the memories reminded him of old times. Times he never knew he lived through. Times that had been long forgotten…

_Flash/_

_A mother and her son are running, trying to evade an angry mob, which are carrying torches. The men in the mob have their swords drawn. The mother pleas are drowned out by the shouts of the mob._

"_Devil's spawn!"_

"_Worshipers of evil!"_

"_Monsters! Freaks!"_

"_Unholy beings!"_

"_Dealers of the dark!"_

_The mob eventually surrounded them, leaving them no way out, no chance to escape. The shouted insults fade away as the mob parts to allow the priest to move forward and stop in front of the two people._

"_You have been found dealing in witchcraft. What do you have to say for yourself?" The priest asked, emotionless_

"_Please, let us be. We have done nothing wrong. We will leave immediately, if you let us go" The mother pleaded_

"_So you can use your power to bewitch and hut others elsewhere? So you can damn other innocent souls to the mercy of the devil? I don't think so" The priest spat_

"_I have never hurt a soul, and I never will. I don't even have this power you talk so fearfully of." The mother declared, determinedly_

_While the 'trial' had been going on, the young boy had been trying to figure a way out of the situation, even gong as far as trying to use his magic to escape. However, he couldn't seem to connect with his magic and realised that if he couldn't use his magic, maybe his mother couldn't either. Which would be why they hadn't managed to escape, since the mob started after them._

_This made the child wonder why their magic wasn't working. It was then he saw it, an elaborate amulet hanging around the priest's neck. An amulet designed to stop another magical being from accessing their magic, rendering them near hopeless. The amulet caused the boy to realise something. That to have access to such and object, the priest would have to be magical, and so would be a traitor to their kind._

_His train of thought was disturbed when his mother was knocked to the ground. Worried, he knelt beside her, checking to see that she wasn't too badly hurt._

"_Salz" she whispered, "you have to get away. Use the Ender powder to transport yourself away from this place"_

"_But, Mother, what about you? There's not enough for both of us. I refuse to leave you behind!" Salz quietly protested_

"_You have to live for me. Grow to be a strong and independent person. Make me proud of you. And always remember, I love you." The second the last word was out of her mouth, she threw the powder over her son and whispered the incantation to send him away_

"_Goodbye Salazar" she whispered as Salz got the last glimpse of his mother, her eyes full of sadness as tears began to fall._

_-oo00oo-_

"_Its finally complete" said a women with a gentle voice, her blond hair shimmering in the sun_

"_You did a fine job in designing the school Row." A deep yet smooth voice praised, his forest green eyes showing admiration towards 'Row'_

"_Thank you, but what should we name the school?" asked 'Row', her musical voice floating through the air as she looked towards the school, pride showing in her deep blue eyes._

"_I know," a man with auburn hair and baby blue eyes said, causing everyone to turn and look at him, "why don't we call it; Godric's school of magic?"_

"_And why should we name a school after you?" asked the blond, after slapping the back of his head_

"_Ouch Helg, I was only kidding" Godric grumbled, rubbing the back of his head_

"_What did I say about calling me Helg? My name is Helga" Helga said, getting ready to hit him again_

"_Before you two go into another lovers quarrel, can we pick a name for the school? We can't call it 'the school' forever you know" 'Row' said, sounding frustrated_

"_How about we call 'the school' Hogwarts?" asked Salz_

"_Where did that name come from?" Asked Godric, confused_

"_It was the name of mother's favourite flower" Salz answered, sadly, causing everyone to fall silent. Wanting to break the tension Row spoke up,_

"_I like that name."_

"_So do I." Agreed Helga_

"_It's an excellent name," echoed Godric "So the name of our new school is Hogwarts."_

_-oo00oo-_

"_Salazar, please, don't go" Row pleaded. Salazar stopped walking away from the castle and turned around to face Row. He tucked the lock of white hair, which always stood out among her chocolate brown hair, behind her ear_

"_I can't stay at Hogwarts any longer."_

"_But why?"_

"_It's not something I can explain right now, if ever. But it involves my past." With that he turned his back on her, on the school he helped name and build, never looking back so he wouldn't have to look into her sad eyes._

Flash/end/

To Harry it felt like ages before he viewed the last memory (Salazar's death), when in reality it had only been a few minutes. Once the last memory had faded away, the darkness began to disappear, leaving Harry in his room again, lying on the floor. Hedwig was looking at him with the owl version of worry on her face. Harry slowly got up, his back aching for some reason, and went to pet Hedwig, to comfort her.

"Don't worry Hedwig, I'll be fine. Although I doubt I'll ever be the same"

The look in Harry's eyes showed how much he'd changed. A whole other side to him had been awakened, changing him. However, if someone had looked hard enough, they would realise that it had always been there, just hidden. But now it has reappeared, and the world would get a taste of this new Harry.


End file.
